


Your Eyes Outshine The Town

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, lots and lots of fluff, sugary christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little known fact about Marc: He loves Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Outshine The Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgold/gifts).



> Written for my demanding yet ever-so-loving friend <3

Little known fact about Marc: He loves Christmas.

It's his favorite time of year.

Leo learns this all too quickly, when one day in late November, the young German begins humming  _Jingle Bells_ to himself on their way to training.

He doesn't know the words, but it brings a smile to Leo's face. Especially to see Marc so relaxed.

Marc deserves the world.

He deserves to be happy.

Leo decides then and there that's it's never too early to buy a Christmas tree. 

He invites Marc over one evening, litters the living room with boxes of festive ornaments and colored tinsel. He even sucks it up and puts on a Santa hat.

Anything to make the German smile.

And smile he does, my God, does he smile and Leo can't help but blush.

"All this for me?" he asks, eyes taking in the stockings and mistletoe.

Leo has to look away, adjusting the Santa hat awkwardly. "Of course."

Marc approaches cautiously, clearly sensing Leo's vulnerability and holds the Argentine's face between his strong, calloused hands. "Thank you." he whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to the older mans temple. And Leo has to close his eyes. Has to enclose his hands over Marc's to steady himself. It's all so overwhelming.

"Anything for you."

"We - I - should we decorate?" he asks, pressing his body against Leo's. He flicks the pom-pom at the end of his Santa hat, chuckling when Leo scrunches up his face in mock annoyance. "Well?"

"Later." Leo breathes out, nuzzling against the German's chest. "I - I want to show you something first."

He leads Marc upstairs.

"Close your eyes." Leo commands, pushing the younger man into the bedroom. "No peaking. You have to trust me."

"I trust you." Marc blurts out, far too quickly. He snorts at his own eagerness.

Leo huffs, kissing at the German's palm. "I'm glad you do. Follow me."

He lets Leo pull him forward as he takes one measured step at a time.

"Okay, you can look now." Leo says, and when he does, his breath hitches instantly.

"Leo ..."

The Argentine sits cross-legged in the middle of the bed, naked, except for that ridiculously adorable Santa hat still on his head. He smirks at Marc and points to the stereo. "Press play."

And Marc does, before crawling on top of Leo and chuckling when he hears the song that starts to play. "Jingle Bells? Really?" 

Leo shrugs, winding his arms and legs tightly around the German, enjoying the warmth that the younger man seems to radiate so naturally.

"Sing for me?" he asks sweetly, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip, but Marc nods emphatically, kissing Leo all over.

"Merry Christmas,  _Liebling_." He whispers into the Argentine's ear. "Thank you again."

"Merry Christmas, _Carino_." Leo responds, smiling as Marc begins to sing along in broken Spanish.

He truly does deserve the world.

"Anything for you."


End file.
